Red John's End
by mentalistfan2312
Summary: It has been 3 years since the death of Red John and Jane and Lisbon are finally together and happy!:-) P.S. the first one I posted is the wrong one, this one is the correct one so just ignore the first one I posted which is titled Life After Red John. This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it!:-) I will be doing more chapters and reviews are greatly appreciated!:-)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Red John's End

Jane was waiting for Lisbon at the elevator, pacing back and forth. Tonight was the night...he was going to propose to his dearest Lisbon. They had been together for 3 years now, after the death of Red John. He could finally be at peace and confess his love to his boss after having these feelings for the longest time. He could still remember the night that he told her he loved her like it was yesterday.

_It was the night they finally caught Red John. Everybody was standing outside the CBI __with the police cars and the FBI. Everyone was staring at Lisbon as she pointed her gun and shot Red John point blank while holding __a knife to Jane's throat.__ Both Red John and Jane fell to the floor, with Jane's body on top of Red Johns. __Jane lifted Red John's body off of him and Lisbon helped him up and they stood there, looking into each others eyes not saying a word and they embraced __in a warm hug. __She sat next to him in the ambulance while the paramedics were taking a look at him. Jane was fidgeting saying that he was fine and he didn't need a doctor while Lisbon fought with him telling him that it wouldn't hurt to get checked out. After staring into her green eyes and seeing the look of kindness she had, Jane finally agreed to go to the hospital. Lisbon rode with him in the ambulance while Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt took care of the crime scene. _

_ At the hospital, Jane was lying in the hospital bed, bored out of his mind when Lisbon walked through the door. "How many times do I have to tell these people that I am fine?!" "I am as cool as a cucumber!" "Lisbon, tell them I wanna go home!" "Jane, you have bruised ribs and a mild concussion!" "Home is the last place you should be right now." Jane sighed and looked out the window __while Lisbon just stared at his blonde curls and his blue eyes. She couldn't believe that this never-ending nightmare that was Red John was finally over and that he could finally be at peace. "What happens now Jane?" she asked. "What do mean?" said Jane. "Well, Red John is dead and you got your revenge. I mean that was why you joined the CBI in the first place. So you could get justice for Angela and Charlotte." She stared at him as he tried to think of an answer. She couldn't bear the thought of him leaving the CBI and them never seeing each other again. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes and her heart was breaking. "__Teresa, don't cry. I am never going to leave you." As Jane said this he took her hand and put it in his. "Did you just call me Teresa?" she said to Jane confusingly. "Well that's your name isn't it?" said Jane wittingly. Then he smiled that smile that Lisbon loves so much and he put his thumb under her eyes to wipe away her tears. "I love you Teresa. I always have. I have wanted to tell you for so long but I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way, plus I wanted to be sure that what I felt for you was real. And it is 100 percent real, so I'm going to say it again: I love you Teresa Lisbon with my heart and soul. You have made me the happiest I have ever been since my wife and daughter died. I didn't think I could be that happy again until I met you." Lisbon looked at him and started to cry. She couldn't believe this was happening, seeing as how she felt the same way about him for a long time as well. "I love you too...Patrick." With that confession out of the way, Jane grabbed her face and kissed her gently. Lisbon wrapped her arms around him and __kissed him back. Then they pulled back and looked at each other. Blue eyes staring into green eyes. It felt like a dream but it was all so real and both of them have never been happier __in that moment._

_ "_Hey stranger." Jane looked up and saw his beloved Teresa standing there, wearing a simple black dress with black pumps and her hair was half-up half-down and curly at the ends. Jane's mouth dropped open. "Wow! Ms Lisbon, you look drop dead gorgeous!" "Thank you very much Mr Jane! You don't look so bad yourself!" Jane then gently kissed Lisbon on the lips and lead her into the elevator. He pushed the down button and checked his jacket pocket to make sure the ring was still there. Tonight was the night both of their lives would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ruby Red Engagement Ring In The Rain

"So where are we going?" said Lisbon with anticipation. "It's a surprise!" said Jane. And a surprise it would be indeed. He was taking her to their favorite Italian restaurant, the same restaurant where they had their first date. Jane reserved a table, he called it _their _table, which was in the back and he had it lit with candles and rose petals with a bottle of their favorite champagne. And after their dinner, they would go for a romantic moonlit walk on the beach and he would propose to her on the sand, in front of the crashing waves. Just picturing it made his heart beat fast and his palms sweat. He had never been so nervous in his whole life, other than when he proposed to his first wife Angela, but this was different. Lisbon made him feel things that he thought he could never feel with any other woman, besides Angela. Lisbon changed Jane in a good way and he was very grateful.

They finally arrived at the restaurant and Jane got out of the car and went to the other side to open the door for Lisbon like a gentleman and he linked her arm in his and they went inside. "I can't believe we are at the exact same restaurant that we were on our first date. This must be a special occasion!" Lisbon said with a smile. "It is my dear", said Jane. He then took her hand and kissed the top of it. Lisbon blushed and looked at him with those green emerald eyes and gently locked lips with Jane. They walked up to the host and Jane told the host of the reservations. He saw the host look down at the piece of paper and the host looked at Jane and said, "I'm sorry Mr Jane it seems that we have lost your reservation." Jane angrily said, "You have got to be kidding me! I made those reservations 2 weeks in advance! How the hell did you lose a reservation that was made in advance?!" "Let me check with the manager ok Mr Jane?", replied the host. "Yeah you go do that!", said Jane. He then turned to Lisbon and just looked at her with sadness. "I am so sorry Teresa, tonight was supposed to be a special night and it's ruined with these stupid people!" Lisbon then took Jane's hand and said, "It's ok Patrick, you're very sweet for doing this but the truth is is that as long as I'm with you nothing else matters." "You're amazing you know that", said Jane looking into her deep emerald eyes. He then kissed her forehead and turned to see that the host came back with the manager right behind him. "Mr Jane, I cannot tell you how sorry we are that we lost your reservation, but let us serve you on the house. You don't have to pay a single penny, your dinner will be on us tonight." "I appreciate that sir, but I'm afraid sitting at a table eating over priced steak and drinking really expensive wine isn't going to be in the cards for us tonight." Lisbon's jaw dropped, "Patrick, are you kidding me right now?" "It's ok Teresa, I have something much better planned for us tonight. It will make up for what happened I promise." He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips and he made her weak in the knees like he always does. "Ok Patrick, I will take your word for it. But if this doesn't make up for what happened at the restaurant I might punch you in the nose." "You never change do you Teresa?", Jane said with a smirk. "I may be your girlfriend but I'm still a cop got it." "Yes ma'am." And with that, Jane took her hand and they walked out to the car and they were on our way to the beach for the second surprise.

Jane pulls up to New Brighton Beach near Sacramento and sits in the parking lot and he, all of a sudden, becomes really nervous. Lisbon takes Jane's hand and says, "Are you ok?" Jane sees her hand in his and the feelings of nervousness drift away. "Never better my dear Teresa." He kisses her and they get out of the car and walk across the beach hand in hand. The moon is full and there is a light breeze and Jane wraps his arms around Lisbon and they hold each other close and Jane thinks to himself that things couldn't get any better. Then suddenly, a drop of rain hits his cheek. "Oh no, come on! Really?" "Patrick, it's just a little rain, you're freaking out over nothing", said Lisbon. "No, Teresa it's not nothing. Tonight was supposed to be a special night." "I know you told me that already." "No, I mean tonight was supposed to be _really really special_." As Jane said this he approached Lisbon and got down on one knee. "Teresa Lisbon, I am so in love with you. And everyday is so much better when I'm with you. I told you that I'm always going to save you no matter what, but the truth is you saved me. For 10 years, I have been seeking out revenge against the monster that killed Angela and Charlotte and you helped me through that. You could have given up at any time but you didn't. And I want to thank you for that. When Red John died, a part of me did too. But in a good way. Because I am no longer dark, I am no longer sad. For the first time in my life since Angela and Charlotte were taken from me, I am the happiest I have ever been. And it's all because of you. Now I have just one question for you: will you do me the honor of being Mrs Teresa Jane?" With tears in her eyes and the rain pouring down hard, Lisbon looked at the ring, a three stone white gold ring with a ruby in the center and diamonds on the sides, and looked at Jane and said the one word he has been waiting to hear for so long, "Yes! I will be your wife Patrick Jane!" Jane's eyes started getting misty and got up and put the ring on her finger and put his hands on both of her cheeks and kissed her like she has never been kissed before. She responds by wrapping her arms around his neck. The rain is pouring even harder now and they don't care. It's just him and her and their storybook romance is just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Red Satin Sheets

After heading to Lisbon's apartment soaking wet they changed out of their clothes and took a shower (together!) and got into bed with their new red satin sheets that Lisbon bought 2 days ago. They held each other close and Lisbon could not stop staring at her beautiful engagement ring. Their hands were intertwined with each other and they stared lovingly into each others eyes. Lisbon's head was resting on Jane's chest and she was about to fall asleep when suddenly her phone went off. It was Van Pelt. Lisbon sent Grace a picture of the ring and Grace sent that picture to Rigsby and Rigsby sent it to Cho. The message from Van Pelt read, "OMG that is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen! Red looks good on you Boss, Jane did a great job. I'm soo happy for you guys! Congratulations!" Lisbon texted back, "Thank you Grace! I am definitely the luckiest girl in the world!" Rigsby then texted Lisbon and said, "That's awesome Boss! Congrats to you and Jane!" Lisbon texted back, "Thanks Rigsby!" And finally Cho texted Lisbon back just saying simply, "Congrats guys!" Lisbon and Jane looked at the text and just laughed. "Good ole Cho!", said Jane. Lisbon then put her phone down on the nightstand while Jane wrapped her arms around her. "Goodnight Mrs Jane", said Jane lovingly. "I like the sound of that Mr Jane. Goodnight", said Lisbon. They kissed and drifted off to sleep. Well at least Lisbon did. Jane was still wide awake even at 2:00 in the morning. He tossed and turned, slept every different way but nothing worked and finally he got out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen and made himself a pot of tea. The sound of the tea kettle going off filled up the whole apartment and Jane knew it would wake Lisbon up. He could hear her coming down the stairs in her Chicago Bears jersey and boxers. Lisbon looked at Jane as he fixed them both a cup of tea, "Patrick are you ok?" "Yeah I'm ok", said Jane. Lisbon got closer to him and held his hand and looked into his blue eyes and knew that something was deeply wrong. "Tell me the truth Patrick please?" Jane sighed and took her hand and dragged her to the couch, trying to think of the right words to say. "Are you having doubts?! Do you regret proposing to me!?", Lisbon said suddenly with tears starting to fill her eyes. "Of course not Teresa! I love you with all my heart! Proposing to you was one of the biggest decisions of my life and I don't regret it one bit! I can't wait for you to be my wife!" He kissed her and held her hand and looked into her green eyes that he loved so much as he told her what has been keeping him awake at night, "I've been thinking about Red John a lot. I know he is dead and I know you killed him but I feel like he is still watching me. Like he is still torturing me and I feel like he is going to take you away from me and I get scared and I wake up sweating and that's why I woke up tonight." As Jane was saying all of this to Lisbon, he had tears in his eyes and all Lisbon could do was hold him and tell him that everything was going to be all right. Even though Red John had been dead for 3 years, he still had this tremendous hold on Jane and Lisbon wondered if he would ever be able let him go, even though he is starting a new, happier life with her. She loved Jane very much and she wants to spend the rest of her life with him, but part of her is wondering if he will ever be able to let go of the murderous monster who killed his first family.


End file.
